Monument 8: The Real Survivors
by hungergamesareamazing5516
Summary: Eight kids, stuck in a Greenway store. Outside the world is coming crashing down, people being killed, entire families murdered by NORAD. Will they be able to make it to DIA and survive? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Carlson POV

I sit on the school bus, headed for my middle school. I look over at my little brother, Jeremy, who's in sixth grade, sitting in the front of the bus. I'm in the back witg the eighth graders. I look down at my Minitab and push the on button. The screen buses and them flashes off. Disturbed, I look out the window. Huge rocks of ice begin to fall, denting the bus. Pang, Pang, Pang... the sixth graders start screaming. Everyone starts screaming. The bus starts sliding across the road, crashing into a huge pole and toppling over, flipping onto its back. The side cracks and the rocks fall into the bus. Kids are shrinking everywhere. A rock hits my shoulder and I cry out. This is terrible! What's happening?! I look out the hole and see tgat were right by a Greenway. I have to get Jeremy and get in there! I drag myself through the isles. That's when I notice how strangely quiet it is. I look at a kid lying a few inches away from me. Dead. They're all dead. I hear crying though, one voice crying. Please, please let it be Jeremy. I crawl to his seat and look at him, tears welling up in my eyes. It isn't. Jeremy's body is twisted and covered in blood. He's dead. Okay, I have to calm down and find who's crying and get them into the Greenway. I look around and a rock hits my ribs. I can see the girl now, the girl who's crying. Her face is cut, but other than that she actually looks okay.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna get you unto the Greenway, okay, where it's safe. Can you crawl over to me?" She wipes her eyes and nods, crawling over the bodies of the two girls who were sitting next to her. "Okay, I'm going to shield you. Just stay under me." I be me over and she does the same, coming underneath me. I grab her hand and we rum out into the empty parking lot of the Greenway. My back is pelted with the rocks as we run, but we manage to get to the door and we run inside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. They're... They're dead. All of them. Th we re were thirty of us on there, and only you and me made it out." She starts to cry and I hug her.

"It's going to be okay. What's your name? And what grade are you in?"

"I'm Lilly. I'm on sixth. What about you?"

"My name is Isabella, I'm in eighth." I look out the Windows on the doors of the store and see another bus, the one with the elementary and high school combined, lying on its side. "Okay, Lilly, stay in here, No matter what happens. I'm going to go out and see if there's anyone on the bus there." Of course, what I mean is I'm going to see if there's anyone alive on the bus. I know it's full of kids. Suddenly a boy crawls from the crushed side of the bus and runs to the front of the store. His dark brown hair is matted with blood, but otherwise he seems fine. I'd guess he's a freshman. He flings open the door and runs in.

"Are you... are you from the other bus?" He gasps. "The middle school one? Is there anyone else alive?" When he says that I think of Jeremy again and tears roll down my face.

"Yeah, we are. No other survivors, just us."

"Look, there's some kids on our bus who made it. Not any, but some." He points to our mangled, crushed bus. "We made off a bit better than you guys." I turn to Lilly.

"Okay, just... stay here. Were going to go to the bus." I turn to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Shawn."

"Okay Shawn, are you going to be able to help me?"

"Yeah, sure." Lilly sits down on the floor.

"Okay, hurry though, please come back."

"Don't worry, we will." Then me and Shawn run back out into the jagged rock storm, headed for the bus. I crawl into the wreck and immediately spot a tiny girl huddled at the front of the bus. She actually looks unharmed, and I pick her up. She just wraps her arms around neck and buries her face in my shirt.

"Its okay, you're going to be okay." I whisper soothingly. I walk past so many bodies, it makes me sick. Then I see two little boys curled up under a seat. One of them, a little Asian boy, has his leg wrapped up in what I guess is the others coat. I reach under the sear and gently royal the two out. The other boy, a pale blonde haired one, says

"Back there." And points to a slightly taller girl lying on an upturned seat. She has the same blonde hair as him. "My sister, go get my sister." I'm pretty sure she's dead, but I walk over to her just to humor him. I would guess she's in fourth grade. I reach down and feel her pulse. She's dead. I shake my head and squeeze the little boy.

"She isn't going to be able to come with us sweetie. I'm sorry. But she's going somewhere safe, I promise." He looks sad but doesn't say anything more. Then the little girl lifts up her head.

"A girl's over there." She says. I look where she's pointing and see a little redhead girl lying under another seat. I crouch down and lift the girl out.

"Shawn!" I shout. He runs to me with another boy in his arms. I carefully give him the two little girls and the Asian boy. "Will you take them in?" The blonde boy starts crying as Shawn takes the children pancakes a mad dash to the Greenway. I sigh in relief as he disappears inside. Safe.

"Why didn't he take me?" He says.

"I need you to be my helper so we can find others, okay?"

"Oh. Okay." I put him on my shoulder and we crawl to the back of the bus where I can hear clattering. I'm bot sure if it's the rocks or a person. We'll see. I look and see a tall African American girl lying on her side between two seats. She's obviously a high schooler, a freshman or a sophomore probably.

"Hey, I'll help you out. Can you walk?" She groans and nods. I help pull her from her spot and notice that her back is completely soaked in blood. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She stands up and we hurry through the isle of sideways seats and bodies. "Are you a middle schooler?"

"Yeah."

"Did my sister make it out? She looks like me, just shorter..." she looks at my face and starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry. Only two of us got out. My brother... here, come on." I hold the little boy tightly and the tgree of us run out through thepeltingbrocks, to safety in the Greenway. We run through the doors and collapse on the ground. Then Lilly runs to me, smiling through everything.

"Mike! Mike!" She grabs the little blonde boy and hugs him tightly. "I was so worried. I thought you hadn't made it." Suddenly I feel better. Lilly found her brother. Everything's going to be okay. A loud, loud screeching groan sounds outside and we look. The security gates rise up from the ground, there fat metal wall surrounding us in a wall of safety. Shawn walks over to me.

"I think we're going to be trapped here for a while. We need to find out each others names, then fix eachother up." He looks at me "you're not looking super great." I look at the kids. I guess I'll start.

"Okay everyone, my name is Isabella Carlson, I am... was in eighth grade." I point to Shawn.

"I'm Shawn Baker, I'm a freshman."

"I'm Lilly Jewkes." She points to the blonde boy. "This is My brother, Mike. I'm in sixth grade, he's in other sister, Rose..." I remember the other blonde girl. She looked a lot like Lilly, really. Same blonde hair, blue eyes... the little girl who I found first, the unharmed one, stands up. She has curly light brown hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Leah Visic. I'm in kindergarten." The Asian boy opens his eyes.

"I am Raymond. Chen. Raymond Chen." We don't bother to ask his grade. Honestly, it doesn't matter. The little redhead girl is next.

"My name is June. I'm in first grade. I want my mommy and my daddy. Where are they?" She s tarts to cry. The last girl stands up, the African American one.

"I'm Liana. I'm a Sophomore." Then she sits back down. So I guess our tiny little group is going to be together for a while. So we have Shawn, Lilly, Mike, Leah, Raymond, June, Liana, and me. Out of two boatloads of kids, that's it. Just eight of us.

"Well guys, we should clean up and get changed. I'll go get first aid." I say.

"No! You shouldn't. You're already really hurt yourself. I'll do it. There's no showers here, but we can fill up one of the bathtubs in the furniture section."

"Okay, great." So it seems that there is an apocalypse happening, and yet me and seven other kids have ended up in a well stocked store. I close my eyes... just for a moment. I feel so tired, so sad. Jeremy, Jeremy, my poor little brother. My poor, poor little brother.

**Okay, so the story begins! Just so you guys know, this story has the same store and all, but Dean, Astrid... all them: theyre not in it. They never went to the Greenway. So theyre totally not in this story. I hope you liked the first chaoter, and please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn Baker POV

After cleaning up and getting dressed in pajamas from the clothing section, me, Lilly, and Isabella started fixing up the kids. I'm worried about Isabella; she's probably the most hurt of all of us other than Raymond, but she won't let us bandage her up until the little kids are better. It turns out that Lilly is really smart, and she was able to get the stores' radio working. Pretty much, were in the apocalypse. The rock storm was just the beginning. NORAD's "secret project" chemicals have reached all over, and are killing people- and making them them against each other. The chemicals attack based on blood type: A's break out in horrible, bloody blisters, AB's get paranoia, B's are pretty much okay, O's go insane and kill people. No one here is really sure about their type except for me. I'm type AB, so I'd get the paranoia. Pretty much What it means is that we can't let ANY air from outside get into our sanctuary. We set up some air matresses with sleeping bags on the floor, and Raymond and June are out cold. Leah wants nothing more than to be helpful, and Mark just wants to stay with Lilly. Liana is unconscious on the floor. I'm pretty sure she got hit with the rocks dozens of times more than the rest of us, even with Isabella's whole rescue thing. I'd never tell her this, but I really, really like Isabella. She's so pretty, and smart, and brave... She has this silky dark brown hair, and clear blue eyes. She's so beautiful... but of course, She cpuld never like me, because she's smart, and pretty, and brave, and I'm none of those things. My whole rescuing the kids from the bus move... it was for her. Because I saw her, and she was beautiful, and I didn't want her to think I was weak. All the little kids love her, and she and Lilly are getting along really well. No one seems to really notice me except for Liana, and that was only because she talked to me for about a minute before she conked out. I have a feeling I'm going to be the 'different' one here. Anyway, seeing what the radio is saying, we're still pretty much the luckiest eight people in Colorado right now. Lilly runs into view and I'm pulled from my thoughts.

"Shawn! One of the Windows in the back room is propped open, and everyone is back there except Raymond, you, and Liana!" She looks okay, probably type B.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I jump to my feet and rum after Lilly to the back room. Isabella managed to get the godforsaken window closed, but now she's blistering like crazy and screaming her head of. Crap, type A. Leah is running around screaming and trying to strangle Mark, who's looking absolutely terrified. June is lying on the floor screaming like crazy. Type AB. Oh my God, look at it, they're insane. There's wasps too, everywhere there are wasps. Why are there wasps? There weren't wasps a second ago. I drop onto the ground at start screaming too, trying to get the things to fly away. Everywhere, they're everywhere. This is a madhouse, insane children, wasps, wasps, I hate wasps! Suddenly something hits my head and everything goes black.

Liana Steiner POV

I gotta hand it to Shawn and June for waving me up. I was totally unconscious, and then they just started screaming and BOOM! I was awake. I guess I know everyone's blood type now. Except for Raymond, that is. I haven't told them yet, but I'm O, like little Leah. NOT a good thing right now. Anyways, I hit Isabella, Leah, June, and Shawn over the head with my sneaker and dragged them back in here. Lilly was fine, and ark was okay other than that he almost got strangled by Leah. They're all going to be okay, thank God, but it was a pretty terrifying thing to wake up to. Anyhow, they're all cleaned up and lying in bed. So I've definately got everyone's blood type now except for Raymond's.

Isabella: A

Shawn: AB

Lilly: B

Mark:B

Leah: O

June: AB

Me: O

I'm just going to pray that Raymond is B too. I made ramen for everyone with a boiler I found, and they all gobbled it up. I think Raymond is formally waking up, which is good, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't really speak English, which is a problem. Of the eight of us,only three have life threatening blood types for sure; me, Leah, and Isabella. June and Shawn were having a tough time, but June' up again and seems totally fine, and Shawn's a but groggy, but otherwise okay. Penguin and wasps, eh? Poor kids. All the lights are out in the store, and all the windows are closed for sure, so I guess I'm going to sleep now with everyone else.

Thanks NORAD.


End file.
